regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 25
Recap 1510-02-08 The party arrive in Sandashar, Akuba, having just arrived off the boat, again. The harbourmaster says there is record Kalia Ethelle having arrived already. The party spits up to look, then will regroup at the Yellow Door Tavern. Ransom goes to the Long Wheat Tavern. The innkeeper says that Kalia Ethelle is here. After a ludicrously tiny bribe, directs Ransom to room no 7. Inside the room Ransom finds Kalia Ethelle in bed with Ransom's Father, Liam. Ransom happily greets them both and breaks the news that Whatchat Ethelle is dead, saving "now" orphan children. Kalia Ethelle tells Ransom not to tell Kes and Kellen about this. Ransom meets up with the others at the Yellow Door Tavern and tells them that Kalia Ethelle is at the Long Wheat Tavern. The party head over. In tears, Kalia greets Kes and Kellen, and they mourn Whatchat. Lian slips out and Ransom goes to follow. Kes and Kellen talk with their mother. They talk about how blunt Ransom had been in explaining that Whatchat was dead, and about Whatchat not being ready to come. That the real fear is that elves out-live their half-elven children and grandchildren. Ransom asks his Liam if his mother is here, but Liam reveals that he an Ransom's mum had split up. The two go inside and Ransom announces to Kes, Kellen, & Olivia that he found his father. The human then head to the bar and leave the elves along to mourn. Ransom wants to stay but Kes tells him to go, and Ransom understands, saying he has been giving her the space she needed so far. Kalia asks Kes about the wedding they all came to Akuba for, and Kes admits that she doesn't want to get married anymore. Kes also mentions she had a vision on the ship ride over, and it is dealing with her traumatically. Kalia says her sister, Julie, also has prophetic dreams, but she hadn't seen Julie in a few centuries, and that she is living out in the elven wood somewhere. Kalia strongly suggest Kes writes down her dreams down in a diary to see what comes true and what doesn't come true. Kellen goes to the bar to get drinks for his sister and mother, and talks with Guy Claypool, Olivia cuts in and starts flirting with Kellen. Olivia starts making out with Kellen, starting daggers at Guy, having read his mind on the boat earlier that day in the last episode, knowing Guy's feeling for Kellen. The group all meets up and Ransom suggests the wedding be tomorrow, but Kellen (knowing about Kes's doubts about the wedding) makes an excuse that they are scheduled to play. Kellen suggests that Kalia performs with Kes & Kellen. Kalia plays the harp. Kalia and Liam leave the table to head to the bar for different reasons. Ransom suggests having the wedding in two days, and Kes suggests they actually have a date one in a while first. Ransom talks about how hard it was for him to leave Kes along during the boat trip. Kes is about to tell Ransom exactly how she feels when the door to the bar burst open and Ransom's older brother, Neason, comes in. Neason explains to the band that Liam's wife left when Liam got in trouble with the law about a year and a half ago. That evening in the Long Wheat Tavern, tables get pushed together and the 9 of them have dinner. Olivia and Kellen get drunk while Ransom, Kes, & Guy ClLaypool are quiet and alone. Olivia however isn't her usual happy drunk self and starts talk about the problems she's feeling about not being accepted by Kalia. Olivia then uses coded language to talk about the Guy situation and Kellen accidentally encourages Olivia to go and punnch Guy to the ground. Olivia then starts slapping guy over and over, telling him to stop stalking Kellen. Kes pulls Olivia off Guy. Olivia then fires Guy from the band. Guy flees from the Long Wheat Tavern. Olivia tells the band that the Guy's song from the last episode was about Kellen, and that Guy is deeply in love with Kellen. Kes rushes out after guy. Kes find Guy half a block away. Guy looks like he is in emotion trouble. Guy denies that he has feeling for Kellen, because that would mean that they couldn't be friends anymore. Kes obliviously asks about Bash's girlfriend "Kellena" and Guy is forced to explain that Kellena is Kellen, and that Bash never had a girlfriend. Meanwhile back in the Long Wheat Tavern, Olivia asks to talk in private with Kalia. They go to Kalia's room. Olivia asks why Kalia has issues with her. Kalia points out that her husband just died and she doesn't care about this. The two argue back and forth, before Olivia storms out of the room and slams the door. The two return to the dinner table. Kalia asks Kellen if he has spoken to his ex-girlfriend Piane in a while. Olivia goes over to speak with Liam, and tries to get drunk with him. Liam asks for details about what Ransom has been up to. Liam then inadvertently gives Olivia the idea that Guy Claypool was in love with both Kellen and Olivia at the same time. Olivia rushs back to Kellen's side. Back at the table Kalia gives a complement to Ransom that inadvertently reveals that she knows more about Liam than she was letting on. Liam inadvertently suggest he had been sleeping with Kalia. The group hash out some truths. That they asked Ransom to keep quiet about it. Ransom is giving Kes space because she keeps asking him to go away and get his own room, and Kalia & Whatchat had an open marriage. Then finally that Kes & Kellen have 2 half-sibling Half-Elves who are in their 90s. Kellen is very drunk and falls on the floor crying and Kes passes out. Olivia tearfully asks why Kalia doesn't love her. Ransom carries Kes to bed. Rhonda and Nealson help Kellen & Olivia to their room. 1510-02-09 Kes & Ransom are the first ones up and go have breakfast. Kellen comes down some time later with a hangover. Olivia stays in bed with a bucket. Rhona and Nelson come in from the Yellow Door Tavern. Then Kalia and Liam come down the stairs. Guy never shows up. Kellen catches back up with what he found out last night, and copes by going back to bed, snuggling up to Olivia. Olivia and Kellen talk in bed about the Guy situation. Kes and Ransom go for a walk through Sandashar to talk. Kes doesn't trust Ransom anymore because he wasn't there for here after Whatchat died and she didn't tell her about Kalia and Liam being together. Ransom felt awful about not being around Kes because he wanted to give her space to grieve. Kes tells Ransom that the marriage is on hiatus. Kes and Ransom see Guy Claypool at an intersection, but they ignore him, and go their different directions. Director's Commentary Director's Commentary Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes